A New Beginning
by LucyFTF
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia walks into the guild after 3 months. As she walks in she is... kicked out of her team? How will Laxus deal with this? Laxus x Lucy Pairing
1. Chapter 1

It was a fairly normal day in the strongest guild of Fiore – Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were arguing, Erza eating her strawberry cake, and Cana drinking her "coffee"

"What's it to ya?" Gray yelled towards Natsu

"Oh, if it isn't Ice Princess?" Natsu retaliated

"You're the one to talk, Fire Mouth!" Gray angrily replied

"Is that fighting I hear" Erza interrupted with a dark aura surrounding her

"Uh, no we're the best of buddies! We would never fight each other" they both said in unison, with nervous smiles on their faces as everyone sweatdrops

"Good morning guys!" Lucy says to everyone

"Hi Lushy! Did you get me some fish?" replies Happy in an eager voice

"Yeah of course I did! Here you go!" says Lucy as she hands him a bucket full of fish

**-Lucy's POV-**

_Guh, I need to pay rent soon and I haven't been on many good paying missions lately… I'll just ask team Natsu to help me with a difficult mission! _As I walk towards the team

"Hey guys! It's been a while since we took a good paying mission together – can we do one now?" Lucy asks with excitement

"Yes, it has been a while. And I'm starting to think you've gotten weaker Lucy. Until you've proven to us you have improved, you are kicked off of team Natsu." Says Erza in a serious tone

_Wha..?! Have I really gotten weaker? No! That's impossible! What if they're right… Nah, this is a joke, I haven't gotten weaker, have I?_

"You don't think I'm weak, do you Natsu? Gray?" I ask with worry on my face

"I'm sorry Luce, the whole group already agreed on this, right Gray?" Natsu says while Gray nods

"No, I don't think Lushy got any weaker, in fact, I think she may be stronger than you Natsu!" says Happy

"You're just saying that because you're weak too" Natsu says as Happy sulks in the corner

"Wah! You guys are so mean to me and Lushy, I quit!" says Happy as he tugs on Lucy's arms

_I guess I am weak… Well, how am I going to prove to them otherwise? How am I going to train to get stronger? How am I going to pay rent?! I think in frustration_

**-Laxus' POV-**

_Heh, so it seems that blondie and the cat over there just got kicked out of their team. I wonder why, they're both pretty strong. Wait, why am I thinking of them? Guh, Laxus get a hold of yourself! But she looks so cute when she pouts… I mean, WHAT?! Grr, I need to get a drink to concentrate._

"Hey Mira! Can you get me some beer up here?"

"Why certainly, Laxus! Be up there in a second!" says Mira

As Lucy walks away, I go down and try and talk to her.

"Hey, what happened earlier?" _Why am I talking to her again? Grr, I hate myself right now._

"Oh, I just got kicked off of my team… wait, why are you asking?"

"B-Because I uh you were looking sad and I came to help. Got a problem, blondie?" _Yeah, just play it smooth. Why am I so flustered right now?_

"Hey! You're blonde too you know that?" she says in frustration

_Boy, does she look cute when she's frustrated, wait wha..?_

"Tch, whatever."

**-Normal POV-**

"So blondie, what are you planning to do now?" Laxus says

"S-Stop calling me that! Grr… Well, I uh, I-" Lucy says with a tint of pink on her cheeks

"Don't have a plan? Well you're in luck. I need a couple of members in my team." Laxus interrupts

"Hey! Who said I want to join your team?" Lucy yells at him

"Do you have any other choice?" Laxus says with a big smirk on his face

"Well uh…fine! I'll join." Says Lucy with no other choice


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lucy's POV-**

_Err, I'm tired... I think I better be off for today. I'll just tell him I'm going to rest._

"So uh, when is the first day of training going to start?"

"Hmm, I'm guessing tomorrow. Why?"

"Oh okay, just wanted to know because I feel tired. I'm going to be off for today"

"Tch okay. Meet us tomorrow at the train at around 7 a.m."

"Err fine, I'll tell Happy"

**-Laxus POV-**

_Hm, almost forgot about that little cat. He may be useful in our team - good thing they're both in. _

** -Lucy's Place Lucy's POV-**

_Finally, I get to get some rest... I wonder what training with Laxus would be like. Oh well, gotta wait till tomorrow. _

**-Normal POV-**

Lucy gets ready for the night, like her regular schedule. She summons Cancer to fix her hair into a messy bun (A/N: Oh so lazy Lucy xD). She jumps into the bath and gets to relax after her day of trouble...

After she's done, she changes into her night clothes and jumps right into bed and easily falls asleep, with nightmares of the day earlier.

**-Lucy's Dream-**

_HAHAHA! You thought you were strong? Ha! No, you were just there to fill in! Now that we've gotten stronger, we don't need you anymore! Why don't you just quit the guild, WEAKLING! AHAHAHAHAHA!_

_"I- I'm sorry... I, I'm sorry I ever joined this guild..."_

_You better be! Just LEAVE! LEAVE! What are you waiting for? _

_"O-Oh okay..."_

** -Normal POV-**

Lucy, being really tired and forgetful, doesn't set an alarm for 6:30 to get ready... It is now 7:15 and all of them are waiting for her at the train...

"Where is she? Gah, I'll just go check on her.. Be right back guys" Laxus says in frustration

"Okay, but hurry, I don't think we have much time till the next train!" yells Freed

**-Lucy's Place Laxus' POV-**

I knock on her door and wait impatiently (A/N: How does he know where she lives? o-o). "Lucy, OPEN UP!" Lucy doesn't reply...

"Hey! Sleepy-head! Wake up!" I start yelling as I soon breaks through the door

_Wha...? What Happened? All I see are dried up tears on her sheets and on her cheeks... I'll ask about that later_

"Hey, wake up" I say as I slightly nudge her

"..." She doesn't wake up _She is one heavy sleeper. damn! She probably forgot to set an alarm..._

"Lucy, wake up! I'm starting to get pissed!" I yell at her

"Hey! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! HENTAII! (A/N: Hentaii means pervert in Japanese, if you didn't already know)" _Hey look, she finally woke up_

"Tch, whatever. You're late. We need to hurry to the train before there won't be another train till 5 P.M"

"O-Oh... Sorry, I'll be ready in a sec" She says with a hint of pink showing up on her cheeks _Oh, so now she's sorry heh. She looks cute when she's embarrased_


	3. Chapter 3

**-At Train Station Normal POV-**

Lucy finishes getting ready and they both hurry for 7:45 train. It's 7:39 and they barely get there on time.

"Whew, good thing we made it. Otherwise Mr. Cranky would've gotten pissed" Lucy says in a loud 'whisper'

"Who you calling Mr. Cranky huh? You're lucky we even let you into our group" Laxus growls at Lucy

"Hmph, sorry..." Lucy says in a sarcastic tone

"Tch..." Laxus mumbles

**-ATTENTION ATTENTION: THE TRAIN IS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES; I REPEAT - THE TRAIN IS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES-**

"I think I'm gonna get sick..." Laxus says as his skin starts to look pale

"Here, lay your head on my lap, this usually helps Natsu when he gets motion sickness"

"U-Uh, okay... thanks" Laxus mumbles while he scoots next to Lucy

**-Laxus POV-**

_Pfft, blondie over here is nicer than expected. But then again she is basically the light of the guild. As I lay my head on her lap, what do I see? Grr, what am I looking at? A light blue lacy fabric - GUH WHAT IS THIS? I didn't know Lucy was that kind of girl heh. Oh shit, I think she caught me..._

**-Lucy POV-**

_Hmm, I didn't know Laxus has motion sickness... Good to know *insert evil smirk here* Hey! Where are his eyes wondering? PERVERT!_

*smacks Laxus across the head*

"Hey, what was that for?" Laxus growls

"Y-You! You sick-minded pervert!" Lucy yells as she smacks his head again

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Laxus asks in confusion

"Hmph, you already know what I'm talking about, hentaii" Lucy says

"Heh, I didn't know you liked wearing lingerie, trying to seduce someone huh?" Laxus says in his deepest most seductive voice

"Oh hell no! Gosh, you're such an annoying brat!" Lucy says as Laxus' smirk gets wider by the second

"Tch, whatever" Laxus says while he still smirks

_Such an idiot sometimes... psh why did I agree to join his team again? Eh, I've got nothing to lose, I've already lost most of my pride to my ex-teammates..._

**-At (insert random town name here) 3 Hours Later Normal POV-**

"Well what are we going to do to start the training?" Lucy asks with curiosity

"Hmm... good question" Laxus says

"Wha...?! YOU DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY HOME-TOWN JUST TO FIND OUT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT WE'RE GOING TO DO?!" Lucy shouts in frustration

"Calm down, Blondie, I was just joking." Laxus says with a small smile on his face

"You're such a jerk - that's not something to joke about! Lucy KI-" Lucy says as Laxus quickly grabs her foot

"This is the whole reason we need to train... Now let's go north to that forest and setup camp." Laxus says in an irritated tone

"Err, I didn't know we were going to camp..." Freed mumbles as Evergreen nods in agreement

"That's the point - be ready at any time" Laxus huffs

"You don't even know how to tell direction... the forest is west, not north you idiot" Lucy says as she starts laughing at Laxus

"S-Shut up!" Laxus tries to hide his embarrasment "Let's just get this going with.."

**-Time Skip: 45 Minutes-**

"Ah, we finally finished getting set up... can we take a break now?" Lucy asks

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry... can we go fishing?" Happy asks with excitement in his eyes (A/N: I almost totally forgot about him... sorry -)

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Ever says as everyone else nods

"But you need fishing equipment to start fishing, you know that, right?" Laxus says

"Too much work... Let's just go out to eat" Happy says with a smile on his face

"Fine, come on guys" Laxus agrees with Happy

After they reached the town again, which took roughly 15 minutes, they chose to go to a Cafe for their lunch. When they get there, they meet some of Lucy's old pals.

"Uh, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" Lucy asks staying polite

_Hm, after staying in our guild so long I'm surprised she still has manners _Laxus thinks to himself

"The rest of us will have waters, and I'm guessing Happy wants some fish as well, correct?" Freed asks while Happy just nods

"Okay, we will be right with you" The server takes all of their menus and leaves quickly

_Hmm, those people look a bit familiar _Lucy thinks

"Hey! Lucy! How have you been?" Sting and Rogue walk over to their table (A/N: Apparently in my story Sting and Rogue recently joined the Sabertooth guild)

"Uh, I've been fine. It's been a while since we've talked to each other though" Lucy says to both of them

"Huh, I guess it has been. Well, it's nice to see an old friend again" Sting says as he places his hand on Lucy's shoulder

_Who are these guys? They better not lay a finger on my Lucy! _Laxus thinks "Hey Lucy, who are these two?" He says as he points to Sting and Rogue

"Oh, they're just some old childhood friends." Lucy replied

"Yeah, well it's nice talking to you again. Oh! Here's my number so we can contact each other again" Sting says to Lucy as they exchange numbers

"Haha thanks. Talk to you soon, bye!" Lucy says as both Sting and Rogue leave

"I don't like them..." Laxus mumbles to himself

_Hehe, he seems a bit jealous. Wait, does he have feelings for me? Nah, THE Laxus doesn't have feelings for me. Oh well _Lucy thinks to herself as she pushes the thought away.

"Let's get going and start heading towards camp" Laxus says with a serious tone as everyone nods

"Okay, let's go!" Lucy says with a smile on her face

Lucy starts skipping towards the direction of the camp (A/N: Oh so childish Lucy :P) as she accidentally falls and trips on her face

"Ow..." Lucy whispers to herself as Laxus rushes to her to help her

"Hey blondie, are you okay?" Laxus asks with worry in his eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going!" Lucy says with a slight pout

_Dang, Lucy seems bipolar. But it is a bit cute._ Laxus thinks as he slightly smiles

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I WILL be posting everyday for Spring break, and if you're lucky maybe even 2 chapters a day! Sorry for the short chapters in Ch. 1 & 2. Hope this one makes up for it. Please R&R! Thanks Guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**-At Camp Normal POV-**

"Hmm, what time is it? It seems a bit late..." Laxus asks as Lucy pulls out her phone

"Wow! We spent a long time over there, huh? It's 4:47 right now" Lucy replies

"Yeah, I guess we did. Don't you think it's a bit late to start training? What if we start tomorrow" Happy asks with his puppy eyes

"Lazy..." Laxus mumbles to himself. "Fine! You guys get to rest till tomorrow." Laxus says as Lucy and Happy have large smiles on their faces

"But, since we are starting a bit on the wrong track, let's start training at 6 A.M tomorrow, got it?" Laxus says as everyone nods in agreement

_*Lucy's phone vibrates*_

_To: Lucy, From: Sting_

Hey, just wanted to know if you have any freetime this afternoon. We were about to take a mission but it seems as if someone took it already... Wanna hang?

_To: Sting, From: Lucy_

Yeah, I'm free for the rest of the day. When are we going to meet?

_To: Lucy, From: Sting_

How about the town square? Meet us at 5

_To: Sting, From: Lucy_

Okay, see you then!

After Laxus said the gang has the rest of the day off, the rest of the group (including Happy) went to a local bar and started chatting. Meanwhile, Laxus just stayed at camp as Lucy starts to leave.

"Hey, before you leave, at least tell me where you're going." Laxus says

"Oh, I'm just going to the town to hang out with the guys we met earlier. Are you going to stay here?"

"Do I seem like a complete loner to you? I'm coming with you." Laxus says as he mentally slaps himself _Do I want to seem like a creeper? _

"Err uh, okay, let me just ask them."

_To: Sting, From: Lucy_

Can I bring a friend? He just staying here all by himself

_To: Lucy, From: Sting_

Yeah, I guess. The more the merrier right? :P

_To: Sting. From: Lucy_

K, cool!

"They said it's fine. Now come on, let's go, we're going to be late!" Lucy says as she tugs on Laxus' arm

"Tch, let's just go" Laxus replies

**-Time Skip: 10 Minutes-**

"Hey Sting! Sorry we're late..." Lucy says

"You're fine heh, you're just 5 minutes late." Sting replies "I was thinking we could go to the amusement park. I got free tickets" Sting says with a smile on his face

_Why did I want to go again? Grr... _Laxus thinks to himself

"Awesome! But how far is it from here?" Lucy asks

"Just about 25 minutes if we walk. But I have a car so it'll take no longer than 15 minutes" Rogue says reassuring Lucy

"Then what are waiting for? Let's go!" Lucy says with a smile on her face

"Okay" Sting says as he pulls Lucy closer to him, holding each other's hands

_Why is he holding Lucy's hand? She's mine! I mean, what? Why am I getting jealous? _Laxus asks himself

**-Time Skip: 10 Minutes-**

"Wow, that was quick. Well let's get in!" Lucy says

"Hm, it looks like each ride is 2 people per seat. We can split into two groups; Lucy with me, Rogue and Laxus together, okay?" Sting asks the group as they nod

"So, which one are we going to first?" Rogue asks

"Hmm, how about the roller coaster? Seems pretty cool" Laxus says

"Okay, let's do this!" Sting says with a large smile on his face

_Someone seems happy today... _Laxus thinks to himself

"This is a long line..." Lucy mumbles to herself

"Yeah, we should've gotten here earlier... oh well, let's just hope this ride is worth the wait" Laxus says

_*Loud Clanging sound*_

"What was that?" Lucy asks with worry in her eyes

"Don't worry, someone probably knocked something over" Sting says as he wraps his arm around Lucy, reassuring her

_Why is that idiot hugging her? _Laxus thinks to himself again (A/N: Seems like someone's getting jealous :P)

_-Distant Fighting in the Background-_

"Hey! Watch it Flame Freak!" Gray yells

"What did you say, Ice Stripper?" Natsu yells back

"You heard me, Hot Head!"

"Shut up, Ice Cube!"

"That all you got, huh?!"

"Do I hear fighting, guys?" Erza interrupts their argument

"N-No, we were just uh, playing a game, right?" Natsu asks as Gray nods in fear

"Tch, let's just try and have a good time okay?" Erza tells them

_-Back to Lucy, Sting, Rogue, and Laxus-_

"That sounds like Natsu and Gray..." Lucy says as tears start welling up in her eyes thinking of the time they called her weak

"Is that Lucy I smell?" Natsu says as he sniffs the air with his Dragon senses "What is that weakling doing here? She should be training!" Natsu says as he pushes Lucy from behind

"Hey! Watch it!" Sting yells as he punches Natsu in the face

"Tch, that all you got? I'm getting fired up!" Natsu replies as Laxus punches him in the stomach and knocks him out

"Sure..." Laxus mumbles to himself

"Hey, are you okay?" Sting asks Lucy as he gets pushed from behind by... Gray?!

"What are you doing, hanging out with a weakling huh?" Gray asks

"She's not weak!" Laxus says as he electricutes Gray

"S-Sorry Luce..." Sting says due to their awkward position - Lucy on her back as Sting is on top of her

_What is he doing like that? Step away from her! _Laxus hisses in his mind

"O-Oh, i-it's okay.." Lucy stutters as her face gets hotter and Sting stands up

"Need a hand?" Sting stands up and helps Lucy up

"T-Thanks..." Lucy says, with a deep red tint on her cheeks

_Heh, she looks cute like this. I'm glad I can make her blush _Sting thinks to himself as he smirks

"No problem. Let's just get on with this, we're almost to the beginning" Sting says as he wraps his arm around Lucy's shoulder


	5. Chapter 5

_Grr... Why is he getting so close to her? _Laxus says to himself

"Uh, did you say something Laxus?" Lucy says

"Uh... no...: Laxus says "Why not we switch up the groups. Me and Luce, Rogue and Sting

"Tch... okay whatever" Sting says (A/N: As Juvia would put it; "Love Rival" lol)

Laxus walks over to Lucy and holds her hand. After the guy scans their wristbands to enter the roller coaster, Lucy get's a bit scared

"Hm, you okay blondie?" Laxus tells Lucy

"Y-Yeah, I just never been on a roller coaster... Hey! And you are blonde too!" Lucy replies

"Really? Whatever, heh" Laxus smirks

As they get ready to enter the ride, they do all of the safety precautions, all of the other stuff, and finally the ride starts. As the ride progressively gets faster, Lucy starts tugging on Laxus arm and tries to hide behind him

_Wow, he's really muscular... _Lucy thinks to herself as Laxus starts blushing because of Lucy tugging on his arm. Lucy starts screaming like a maniac, while enjoying herself and having a fun time. Laxus' ears are bleeding because 1) He has Dragon sense 2) He sits right next to her

"Finally the ride is over... Blondie over here wouldn't shut up" Laxus says with a smirk

"H-Hey! I-It was my first time on a ride..." Lucy says

"Tch sure" Laxus says as something launches towards Lucy

"LUCY! WATCH OUT!" Laxus yells as he jumps in front of Lucy, getting the hit

**-Time Skip: 15 Minutes, At Camp-**

_Err, Where am I? What happened? I hope Lucy's okay... _Laxus thinks to himself

"He's awake! Good thing he's okay" Lucy says

"Hey Blondie, where are the two other guys?" Laxus asks

"After they dropped you off here they left..."

"Oh okay"

"Baka!" Lucy says as she smacks Laxus' head

"Hey! What was that for?" Laxus growls at Lucy

"You should've let the thing hit me! Now look what happened to you! There's a slash mark across your back!" Lucy yells at Laxus

"I would rather me get hurt then you... You could've died! Then what, huh?" Laxus says

"Hmph, at least your okay. Next time just let me get hit!" Lucy says "Baka!"

"Grr... Like I would. Your too precious to me!" Laxus says as he mentally slaps himself

"W-Wha..?" Lucy says as she starts blushing

_Heh, I can make her blush... _Laxus thinks to himself as he smirks

"W-What's so funny huh?" Lucy asks

"Nothing..." Laxus replies

"Hm whatever. Now take off your shirt!" Lucy says

"Why? You wanna see my body, huh?" Laxus says as he smirks

"N-No! I-I need to bandage your back!" Lucy says as her face gets hotter

"Well if you wanted to see my body, you could've just asked, no reason to make excuses" Laxus says as he continues smirking and finally takes off his shirt

_Wow, he really is muscular and well toned... _Lucy thinks to herself (A/N: Hmm, I wonder wonder who the perv is now lol) as she starts getting dizzy

"H-Hey! You okay?" Laxus worries as he sees Lucy getting a nose-bleed

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy says

"You sure?" Laxus asks as he catches Lucy from falling on the floor

_I wonder why she fainted _Laxus thinks to himself

**Author's Note:**

** Hey Guys! Sorry but this is a really short chapter, just had a great idea in mind :3. I probably will upload 2 chapters a day for the week. Maybe a few hours apart though. Thanks for the people who reviewed and enjoy my story! Please, be honest with your reviews to help me improve the story. Also: This is a LaLu fanfic, but I'm thinking of adding more StiCy moments to get Laxus jealous... lol I'm so cruel**

**Laxus: Just get me together with her already!**

**Me: Heh, just wait :3**

**Sting: Hey, what about me?**

**Me: Don't worry Sting lol**

**Rogue: I'm not even in the story that much...**

**Sting: Don't tell me you have feelings for Lucy!**

**Lucy: W-What? o-o**

**Me: :3 Oh! I don't own Fairy Tail otherwise Laxus and Lucy would've already been with each other by now. Bye guys!**

**Sting, Rogue, Laxus, and Lucy: Bye! Make sure to make more chapters, k?**

**Me: I will, promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-At Camp, Lucy's POV-**

_Hmm, what happened? Oh gosh, I remember... So embarrasing *mentally slaps face*_

"Hey, blondie, you awake?" Laxus asks

"Mhm..."

"You said you need to bandage me up, but you're the one who faints, heh"

"S-Shut up!"

"Make me!" Laxus says

_Hmph, so annoying sometimes..._

"So, you know why you fainted?" Laxus asks

"Err... not really"

"Hmm. You fainted right after I took off my shirt. It seems like you fainted just looking at my body." Laxus says with a wide smirk on his face (A/N: You don't know how spot on you are right now Laxus!)

"Tch, whatever. I still need to bandage you"

"Hm. Here" Laxus says as he hands me the roll

"I'll just..." I awkwardly wrap my arms around him, trying not to touch him, GAH SO AWKWARD

"If you're going to be that slow, I might as well do it myself, Blondie" Laxus says as my face gets hotter and hotter by the second

_Heh, she's blushing so much right now. _Laxus thinks

"S-Sorry..." I say trying to calm down

**-The rest of the group walks in, Normal POV-**

"Hey guys!" Happy says, surprising both of them

"Looks like they need their own room" Ever says with a small grin on her face

"S-Shut up! I was just bandaging him... someone threw something at him leaving a scratch on his back." Lucy says

_ -Happy flies over to Lucy and Laxus-_

"You two liiiikkkkeee each other" Happy whispers into their ears

"S-Shut up! Stupid cat!" Laxus and Lucy say together

"Mhm okay... When we get back to the guild I know which pair the demon matchmaker to get together" Happy says with a smirk

"Tch..." Laxus mumbles

"Let's just sleep already... it's pretty late so if we sleep now we might be able to wake up in time for tomorrow's training." Laxus says as everyone agrees

Since the group was pretty worn out from all of the drinking, and the rest of the events of the day, they all fell fast asleep, except for Laxus.

_Lucy looks so adorable when she sleeps. D-Do I have feelings for her? Well, it isn't my fault if I fall for her... she's smart, pretty, not to mention easy to mess with heh. Hmm, she looks a bit cold. I'll let her borrow my jacket. _Laxus thinks to himself

Laxus walks over to Lucy and lays his coat over her, only to get pulled onto the floor with her, and hugged really tightly, and starts blushing. He struggles to get out, to realize that she is one heck of a hugger.

_Hmph, how do I get out? I don't want to wake her up... Meh, I could get used to this_ Laxus thinks as he starts hugging her back _Sweet dreams_ he says as he kisses her forehead

**-Morning Time-**

"Hehe, look at those two, snuggling each other. Quick, take a picture before one of them wakes up!" Happy says as Freed takes out his phone and takes a picture.

"This'll be a nice photo to send to Mira" Freed smirks

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing sleeping next to me!" Lucy yells as her face gets as bright red as a tomato

"S-Sorry... I was trying to give you my coat because you looked cold and you pulled me in!" Laxus says

"Hmph, j-just get off now" Lucy says as they both realize they're still next to each other

"Hehe, look what I have - A nice photo of you two getting close to each other" Freed says as Ever starts giggling

"S-Shut up!" Laxus says

"D-Delete it!" Lucy says

"Heh, too late, I think he already sent it to everyone in his contacts" Ever says

_-All of their phones vibrate-_

"Oh gosh..." Lucy mumbles

"Tch, whatever. You're gonna pay..." Laxus says "Let's start training. We're already one hour off of schedule."

**-At the Guild-**

Once Mira gets a text message, she starts laughing to herself

"Mira, what's so funny?" Cana says as she drinks her beer

"O-Oh, just this picture" Mira replies as she shows the picture to Cana

"Hmm, some people go closer during the past few days" Cana says as she starts chuckling

"Ssshhh! Don't tell anyone. Except for Levy maybe. Okay?" Mira says as Cana nods

"You know when they're coming back?" Cana asks

"Hmm, no, not really" Mira replies

**-Back at the Camp-**

"Now Lucy, pick up that boulder" Laxus directs Lucy

"Why? And I just caught you saying my name and not blondie" Lucy questions him as she sticks her tongue out at him

"Because, in order for you to get stronger through your magic, you need to get stronger physically, Blondie" Says Laxus smirking, and Lucy does what she's told, pouting "As for the rest of you, start doing what Blondie's doing" Laxus says as everyone reluctantly nods their heads

**-Time Skip: 3 Hours- **(A.N: I don't want to describe all of their training... I'm too lazy...)

"Are we done yet... I'm getting hungry" Happy says as he rubs his stomach

"For now, yes we are done. Where to?" Laxus says

"Let's go to the Seafood Buffet!" Happy says as he flies around in excitement

"Hmm, okay." Laxus says

"Yay! Let's go!" Lucy says as she starts walking towards town

**-Done eating already: approximately an hour later-**

"I'm stuffed" Lucy says

"Me too" Happy says in agreement

"When are we going to go back to the guild?" Lucy asks in curiosity

"Probably in a month. We need to get at least that much done to improve both your physical and magical strength." Laxus says

"Hmm... okay" Lucy replies

**-Time Skip: 1 Month later-**

Over the course of one month, The whole group has improved greatly. Happy can use his magic longer and can now use a short sword given to him by Laxus, Lucy has just improved and can summon two celestial spirits even longer now, etc. (A/N: Maybe even some relationships made, hm hm?) They finally arrived at the guild.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Lucy says

Everyone says their greetings, except for some people.

"I thought you left the guild already, puny!" Natsu said

"No, I didn't. But I have gotten stronger." Lucy replies, tears welling up in her eyes

"Oh really now? Psh, I don't believe you" Natsu yells back

"I-I don't care. I know my own strengths, you can't tell me what I know is wrong." Lucy says, trying really hard to hold back her tears, but fails and a tear rolls down her cheek. Laxus goes over to her and tries to comfort her, and in trying she runs away to her apartment.

"Lucy, wait up!" Laxus yells at her, following her.

"Tch, and I wonder why I even invited her to this guild." Natsu mumbles to herself


	7. Chapter 7

**-Back at Lucy's Apartment-**

After running away from the guild, she ran into her apartment and locked herself in her room. Laxus, just a few minutes later, arrived at her apartment, breaking down the door, and knocking on her bedroom door.

"Lucy, open up!" Laxus yells, with worry in his voice

"..." Still no reply...

"Come on Luce! Open up! I'm worried about you..." Laxus yells again

Laxus, becoming impatient with Lucy breaks down her bedroom door to find her sobbing on her bed, her face covered with sheets. He runs up to her and... gives her a hug?

"I-I'm sorry..." Laxus apologizes?

"W-Wait, why? *sob sob*" Lucy asks

"Because..." Laxus murmurs

"Laxus, I want to know, I can't hear you like that"

"Because I didn't beat up Natsu when I had the chance..."

"You don't need to be sorry, I should've beat him up myself, huh?" Lucy slightly smiles knowing someone cares about her

"Nah, you shouldn't need to deal with him anymore. Once we get back to the guild he's gonna pay" Laxus says with a smile, as he wipes the tears off of Lucy's cheek.

"Can I uh stay here for today? I don't want to go back to the guild anymore, atleast for the rest of the day." Lucy says

"Sure. Let me just fix the two doors I broke down..." Laxus says as he slightly blushes in embarassment

"Haha, alrighty then. I'll just stay here in my bed" Lucy replies

After Laxus pays for the fastest repairmen in town, they fix it fairly quickly, then leave. Once they're done, Laxus goes and sits down on the couch next to Lucy's bed.

"Should I stay here, or should I leave?" Laxus asks while he scratches the back of his head

"Can you stay? I don't want to be lonely right now..." Lucy replies

"Hmm, okay." Laxus says as he walks towards Lucy's bed and sits down next to her

"Can you please hand me my phone? I want to talk to someone right now" Lucy asks with her puppy eyes

"Fine. But I'm only doing you a favor today because you don't feel so good right now, okay Blondie?" Laxus says as Lucy just nods

"Here. Who you gonna text?" Laxus asks, handing her the phone

"Hmm. Secret" Lucy says as she puts her finger to her mouth

"Tch, fine" Laxus replies, sitting next to her

"You can come closer, you know. I'm not gonna bite" Lucy says _What am I thinking? Do I want to seem like I want him here? Psh... Might have given him the wrong idea _Lucy thinks to herself

"Hmph, fine" Laxus says as he lays down next to her "Wanna watch a movie? I can go back to my house and get some movies if you'd like"

"Uh... sure." Lucy replies

"Mmk, be right back" Laxus says

_-Phone Vibrates-_

_To: Lucy, From: Levy_

Hmm, I see someone is in a relationship :P

_To: Levy, From: Lucy_

Oh hush your face, he was just being a gentleman and I accidentally pulled him into a hug when I was sleeping

_To: Lucy, From: Levy_

Oh, so you want him so much you'd hug him even in your sleep? :3

_To: Levy, From: Lucy_

Hey! I was cold. I bet if Gajeel were there you would've done the same

_To: Lucy, From: Levy_

S-Shutup!

_To: Levy, From: Lucy _

Haha, whatevs. Talk to you soon, k? Bye!

_To: Lucy, From: Levy_

Kk, bye!

"Hey, I'm back" Laxus says

"What kind of movies you got?" Lucy asks

"Just some scary movies" Laxus says

"What? No, I don't like scary movies..."

"Come on! It's the middle of the day, you're fine"

"Hmph, fine. Just put it in there" Lucy says as she points to her DVR

"I know, I'm not that stupid" Laxus says as Lucy rolls her eyes

_-Phone Vibrates again-_

_To: Lucy, From: Sting_

Hey Lucy, you have time to hang today?

_To: Sting, From: Lucy_

Sorry, I don't feel good today...

_To: Lucy, From Sting_

Wha? What happened? I'll be there as soon as I can

(A/N: Sting replied before Lucy got the chance to say why... someone cares a lot :P)

"Who you textin', Blondie?" Laxus asks

"Like I said earlier, it's a secret" Lucy says

_-knock knock-_

_He got here pretty quickly... _Lucy thinks to herself

"Who is it?" Laxus asks

"It's Sting" Sting says

"I got it Laxus" Lucy says as she jumps out of bed and quickly answers the door

"Hey Sti-" Lucy says as she gets interrupted by Sting's hug

"A-Are you okay?" Sting says in worry as he holds Lucy by her shoulders

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." Lucy says "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah, thanks" Sting asks with a smile on his face as he jumps onto the couch

"Come here" Sting says as he pats the space next to him on the couch (he's laying down)

"O-Okay" Lucy says as her face gets hot

When Lucy lays down next to her Sting hugs her from behind. Laxus sees this and becomes _jealous._

_Psh, what's this idiot doing here? I just want to be alone with her... _Laxus thinks as he fake coughs trying to get their attention

"So we're watching a horror movie..." Laxus says

_Good, cause then I get to hold Lucy when she gets scared during the movie. _Sting thinks as he smiles and cuddles with Lucy

During the whole movie, Lucy was screaming and Sting was hugging her to reassure her. Laxus was just sitting on the bed by himself (A/N: poor Laxus :c). As the movie wraps up, Sting finally whispers to her in her ear, "C-Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure..." Lucy says

"Well... I've had this really big crush on you for a while and I was thinking... will you go out with me?" Sting asks all nervous inside

**Author's Note:**

**Ha! Cliff hanger. I may do more of these in the future :3 Anyway, I've been going crazy posting these chapters, I think I've posted like 3-4 today lol. Thanks for your support! Special thanks to: AnimeLuver778. She (I'm supposing... sorry if I'm wrong) has been of great support with her reviews and motivated me to upload all of these chapters. Another one coming up today? I don't know. Talk to you soon guys, love ya :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on A New Beginning...**

As the movie wraps up, Sting finally whispers to her in her ear, "C-Can I tell you something?"

"Uh, sure..." Lucy says

"Well... I've had this really big crush on you for a while and I was thinking... will you go out with me?" Sting asks all nervous inside

**Currently... (Lucy's POV)**

_Err... what do I do? I don't want to hurt his feelings... but I do have feelings for him... I like Laxus too... THIS IS SO COMPLICATED! Uhh..._

"A-Are you okay Luce?" Sting asks in worry

"Y-Yeah..."

"So... what do you think"

"I think I-" I try and say but Laxus interrupts me

"Hey! What kind of a question is that? She's recently been getting in a lot of stuff, getting stress, and you think you can just come up and ask her to be your girlfriend? Don't you think that's a bit too much for what's been happening lately?" Laxus says, with a strong tone to his voice

"I-I'm sorry if-if you can't answer that question now... I guess I'll be going then..." Sting says as he stands up and leaves

"Hey blondie, what were you going to say? Yes?" Laxus asks trying not to blush, but clearly is

"Uhh, I d-don't know..." I try to answer but end up mumbling - though Laxus can hear with his Dragon Slayer senses

"Good. I didn't want you dating that idiot of a dragon slayer." Laxus says with a gruff voice

_What the heck? Is he getting jealous?_

Laxus tries to fake cough and change the subject, and I decided to let that slide for now. It was a bit weird thinking about it so I thought why try and make it worse? Anyway, he ended up sleeping at my apartment because it was already pretty late, and he seemed a bit too tired to go home. Secretly, I didn't mind because I enjoy his company.

"Hmm. It's gotten pretty late, I should go now" Laxus says with a semi sleepy voice

"Oh, no! You could stay here, I don't want you to get into any fights after _that_ situation."

"Tch, if you wanted me to stay, you could've just asked me, blondie" Laxus says with a seductive smirk on his face

"S-Shut up! I'm just trying to be a nice hostess here." I say but end up looking like a tomato _Guh, I've given up on trying to make him stop calling me blondie..._

"Whatever you say..." Laxus mumbles to himself

**-Laxus' POV-**

_Hmm, this just seems to easy to tease her. She looks really cute when she blushes. What am I thinking? I-Is this the feeling of love? Nah, I just like teasing people, especially Lucy _

"Hey blondie, don't you think it's getting a bit hot?"

"Hmm, yeah I guess. I can open a win-" Lucy tries to say but I interrupt her by taking off my shirt

"L-Laxus! W-What are you d-doing without your shirt?" Lucy says while blushing really badly

"I said I'm hot!" I say with a giant grin on my face _You are so dead on... Lucy thinks to herself_

"I'll just sleep on the couch. K?" I say, trying to be cool

"Yeah, go ahead. If you get hungry I have some food in the fridge or you can go and take a late night walk. I have a spare key under the welcome mat, so don't come home knocking on the door, got it?" Lucy says

"K"

_Lucy falls asleep pretty quickly. I just want to hug her all night long... I mean, what?Grr... She's wearing really see-through pajamas... I'll just take a shower to get my mind off of her._

**-Normal POV-**

Laxus goes into the bathroom and turns it on. He really doesn't care if it's warm enough or not, so he goes in right after he turns on the water. Lucy thinks some intruder came in her house so she came to check what was happening in the shower... and it was unlocked.

"Hey! Who are you?" Lucy screams as she opens the curtains to find a naked Laxus

Laxus gets really embarrased and he shuts the curtains so she can't see anymore

_Eeeeeep! Why is he taking a shower? Why does he have to be so hot... _Lucy thinks to herself

"Hey Lucy, is it a natural thing to barge into someone's shower?" Laxus asks

"W-Well you see I-I was uhh thinking y-you were an i-intruder so..." Lucy says while she blushes really hard, stuttering like a maniac

"Tch, whatever. If you wanted to see me naked, you could've just asked" Laxus says as he turns off the shower and opens the curtains

"EEEEEP!" Lucy yelps

"Calm down, I'm wearing a towel, jeez" Laxus laughs to himself

"Y-You need to stop teasing me like that..." Lucy says as she pouts

"Aww, don't be such a sour face. Come on, I'm sorry" Laxus says as he steps out of the bathroom and hugs her

"O-Okay... I'll just uh go back to sleep now..." Lucy says as she breaks the hug, running to her bed.

_Tch, this is WAY too easy... _Laxus chuckles to himself

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post at the regular time I post... Forgive me *bows down*. Anyway, I'm guessing you want to raed the rest, right? I don't know if you guys want lots of short chapters a day, or one really large chapter. Tell me in the reviews please! I need to know what my readers prefer so I can type to your pleasure :P Thanks guys, love ya!**


	9. Not a Chapter - Announcement!

**PLEASE READ!**

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter – and I haven't updated in FOREVER. Sorry *bows down*… I will update way more frequently after my trip – another thing we need to talk about!

Soon, I will have to go to a different state for my school, so obviously I won't be able to update during next week. I am SOO sorry guys, I'm a disappointment…

But don't worry! The story WILL continue, and we will all get back to the weekly updates. The schedule should be every Sunday/Saturday, but I will make sure to tell you guys IF there is a change in that.

Bye loves! ^^


End file.
